Heart In My Hand
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Staring: Austin Mahone, Your Name, Robert Villanueva, Alexis Ayers, Zach Dorsey, Taylor Rafford, Alex Constancio, Sarah Wright, Zayn Malik, Perrie Edward, Maddi Jane, Greyson Chance, Justin Bieber, Caitlin Beadles. fic by : Nia. sorry if its not perfect.. but i hope you like it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Move to Miami

**Yn POV**

" Yn, bangun udah pagi waktunya sekolah " kata Mom teriak – teriak pagi – pagi gini

"aduh aku masih ngantuk!" sambil jalan ke kamar mandi mau mandi

Pas mau sarapan, gue denger Mom kayak lagi berdebat gitu di telepon jangan-jangan itu Dad yg telepon.. ohh yah, Dad itu kerja di Miami jadi General Manager, tapi kalo Mom Cuma ibu rumah tangga biasa yg selalu minta di transfer uang sama Dad wkwkwkwk..

*skip sarapan selesai waktunya sekolah*

"Mi,Yn mau sekolah dulu ya" sambil terburu-buru padahal belum telat.

"mau Mom anterin aja?"

"tidak usah Mom aku berangkat sama della" langsung pergi naik sepeda dan ternyata udah ada della depan rumah

"yn, kok lu lama sih?"

"sorry, lu udah nunggu lama ya"

"belum sih yuk berangkat ntar telat lagi"

Pas lagi berangkat, della bilang 'ada cowok ganteng siapa tuh'

Padahal udah mau telat masih nanyain cowok ganteng-_-

*skip pas di sekolah*

"cie.. yang bapaknya General Manager di Miami!" kata makluk yg gak keliatan wujudnya

"siapa yg ngomong sih?" kata gue ngejek

"shakira woi!" kata della panik mulai narik gue

"tau tuh biarin aja gak usah denger lagian mana orangnya wujudnya aja tanda Tanya"

*skip pas Yn pulang sampe di rumah*

"Mom ngapain sediain makanan segini banyak emang ada tamu? Bibi kan pulang kampung"

"tada Dad pulang!" kata papi ngagetin

"papi kok ngga bilang sih" kata Yn kaget

"kan kejutan nak"

*pas lagi makan malem*

"Yn, ada yg mau Mom Dad omongin ke kamu" kata mami keliatan gugup

"apaan Mom?"

" Yn, Boss Dad mau kita pindah ke Miami ke apartmentnya Dad"

"kok dadakan sihh? besok Yn kan mau sekolah" kata Gue mau nangis

"tadi, Mom udah telepon guru kamu nak" kata mami ngerasa bersalah

"kita berangkat kapan Dad"

"lusa"

"berarti besok Yn bisa farewell dong"

"iya, besok kamu boleh neraktir temen kamu berapa aja Dad Mom bayarin"

Abis makan malem Gue lari ke atas langsung skype sama Della sambil nangis-nangis ceritain itu semua

"Yn lu kenapa nangis?" kata Della

"Gue mau pindah ke Miami atas permintaan Boss bokap gua del"

"haah? kok secepat itu"

"gua berangkat lusa, besok gua mau teraktir kalian semua"

"oh sip deh, lu jangan gampang ngelupain kita yah"

"iyalah gua bakal skype lu setiap hari"

Pas Yn lagi skype sama della, terdengar suara Mamanya della bilang 'dell siap-siap yah kita dadakan mesti ke jogja nenek mendadak masuk rumah sakit' dengan secepat kilat gue Tanya

"dell, lu mau ke jogja?"

"iya"

"berarti.. hari ini pertemuan terakhir kita di sekolah dong lu kan besok gak masuk"

"iya maafin gua yahh, detik-detik terakhir kita malah buat ke jogja sama keluarga"

"tidak apa apa kitakan masih suka skype-an"

"bye"

Sepanjang malem gue nangis terus tanpa berkesudahan sampai keesokan harinya berlalu..

Akhirnya hari H datang juga Gue, Mom dan Dad ke Miami kita ke Airport pagi banget

*pas di Airport*

"Mom bakal kangen banget sama Indonesia" kata Mom dengan sedih

"iya aku juga Mom"

"eh! udah ini udah waktunya kita masuk ke pesawat" kata Dad

Selama di pesawat gue gak bisa ngapa-ngapain main iPhone juga gak bisa main yg lain - lain Cuma dengerin music sama game yg udah ada di hp gue

Akhirnya setelah 24 jam sampe juga di Miami

di Airport ternyata udah ada yang jemput yaitu anak buah Dad. Kita langsung di bawa ke apartemen Dad yahh lumayan gede sih..

"nak, kamu baru mulai sekolah beberapa bulan lagi setelah summer berakhir, jadi kamu boleh nyari temen main-main dimana aja"


	2. Chapter 2

Yn POV

Bosen banget Cuma nangkring di apartment jadi gue jalan-jalan dan liat-liat apartment. Pas lagi duduk di bangku taman, ada cowok ganteng bangett.. gue akhirnya kenalan dengan cowok itu yang mempunyai mata warna hazel , rambut dark brown dan pokoknya kece dan ganteng dehh

"hi!" cogan itu nyapa gua

"hii" gue ngebales dengan ramah

"hi, nama gue Austin Mahone lu boleh panggil gua Austin, nama lu siapa?"

"yn"

"ohh"

Austin POV

"gila, baru pertama kali gue nemuin cewek rambut coklat dan secantik ini mata warna coklat, pipi lumayan merah dan manis banget lagi" kata gue dalem hati

*balik lagi kesuasana*

"Austin!" kata cewe yg gue kenal banget suaranya dan ternyata itu Mom

"kenapa mom" kata gue

"Robert sama Zach dateng tuhh,katanya sih mau ngerjain PR sama kamu" kata mom

"iya, sebentar lagi yah mom.. atau Zach sama Robert disuruh kesini"

"ohh baiklah, ini teman baru kamu? Namamu siapa ?"tanya mom ke Yn sambil liat ke gue

"Yn, tante" kata yn ramah

"kamu manis yahhh.. lumayan lah untuk tipenya Austin" ngomong sambil ngegoda gue

"udah panggil dong si Zach sama Robert"

Yn sama gue akhirnya ngobrol-ngobrol. Wahh, ternyata nih anak ramah yahh

"hmm, Yn"

"apa?"

"lu asalnya darimana sih? Kok, keliatannya bukan orang America?"

"gua orang indonesia"

"oh terus kok bisa kesini?"

"bokap gue General Manager di suatu perusahaan, terus gue sama mom di suruh pindah kesini"

Yn POV

"oiii bro!" kata sesorang yang kayaknya temannya Austin

Satunya botak dan yang satunya mohak gituh

"ini siapa tin?" kata seseorang yang mohak itu

"oh ini temen baru gue dari Indonesia"

"hii! Nama kamu siapa?" sapa seseorang yang rambutnya agak mohak itu sambil senyum. pake aku - kamu lagi ngomongnya ewwh..

"hmm Yn, kalo lu siapa?"

" gue Zach Dorsey lu boleh panggil gue Zach"

Kayaknya nihh cowok baik yah.. ramah dan murah senyum lagi.. tapi kayaknya cowok yang satunya gimana gitu dehhh

"Austin ayuk ngerjain PR bukan pacaran" kata yang satunya lagi agak muram

"Yn, gue balik dulu yah ke apartment, gue mau ngerjain PR dulu"

"oh yaudah"

"bye Yn"

"bye "

Akhirnya mereka balik ke apartmentnya Austin untuk ngerjain PR

Austin POV

Gue, Zach sama Robert langsung naik ke apartement untuk ngerjain PR bareng

.

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba di sela ngerjain PR Robert nanya..

"tin, tuh cewe siapa sih?"

"kenapa tadi lo ngga kenalan? Si Zach aja kenalan"

"ohh.. ngga kenapa-napa gua lagi gak sabaran aja belajar"

"tumben lo Robert wkwkwk" kata Zach mau ngeledekin si Robert

"ahh lo mah, udah tau nilai gue jelek!"

"ohh yah Austin, tuh cewek tadi baik ngga" kata si Robert belagak kepo

"baik kok ramah lagi sama…"

Tiba – tiba si Taylor nyelonong dan tiba – tiba masuk ke kamar gue ngga ketok pintu dulu -_-

"sama apa tin?" kata si Taylor belagak penasaran

"eh Taylor kok kamu disini sihh?"

"emangnya kenapa? Masalah apa?"

Ihh nih cewe rese amat sih! lu untung pacar gue, kalo kagak udah gue tampol lo!

"hmmm… sama dia itu jago nari balet"

"ohh gitu aku juga bisa kok"

Ohiya.. Taylor itu, pacar gue sampe sekarang dari waktu gue masih tinggal di San Antonio tapi kita masih langgeng aja walau rasa gue ke dia tinggal dikit

"Tay, lu ngapain sih disini?! gangguin kita belajar" kata Robert ketus

"tauu tuh" kata Zach nyetujuin perkataan Robert

"ihh suka-suka gue dong ini kan apartment PACAR gue!"

"udahh ah ntar ngga enak kedengeran mom"

"babe, mom kamu lagi pergi jadi kita bisa pacaran di rumah kalo 2 kurcaci jelek ini pergi!"kata si Taylor sok nyindir Robert sama Zach

.

.

.

.

Suasana pun jadi kembali hening dan gue sama Robert dan Zach bisa belajar dengan aman, tentram dan damai karena si Taylor ke ruang TV

Yn POV

Gue pun balik ke apartment setelah puas jalan-jalan

"hi yn gimana jalan-jalannya?" kata mom ngagetin

"haha.. aku udah punya dua temen baru dan 1 ibu - ibu temen baru"

"ohiya kamu mandi gihh ntar kita sekeluarga mau di ajak dinner sama bossnya dad"

Gue pun langsung ke kamar mandi

Selasai mandi gua menggunakan baju kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua dengan daleman hitam guess, celana jeans dan sepatu converse warna hitam putih. simple yah ;)

*skip waktu pergi dinner*

"mom dad kita mau kemana?"

"liat aja tempatnya nanti.. bagus kokk"

Sesampai disitu gue liat bossnya dad, karyawannya, dan satu anak cowo yg lebih tua dari gue tapi gue kayak kenal

"Yn!" kata sesorang itu

"ini gue Austin" lanjut dia lagi

"oh hai Austin sorry gue lupa"

"so, kalian udah saling kenal" kata bossnya dad

"iya om" kata gue sama Austin berbarengan

"bagus dehh kamu udah punya temen" kata bossnya dad sambil senyum

"ohiya om tante, aku boleh ajak yn jalan ngga?" kata Austin sambil megang pergalangan tangan gue so tight

"boleh, tapi jangan malem banget yahh pulangnya" kata mom

Austin POV

"Yn kamu cantik dehh"

"makasih Austin" kata Yn membuat gue blushing

Astaga Yn kamu cantik banget.. sayang, gue udah punya pacar dan gue udah promise akan jaga dia ke nyokapnya selama dia di Miami tadi._.

"ohiya tin kita mau kemana"

"liat aja nanti"

.

.

.

"Austin kok udah 1 jam ngga nyampe-nyampe?"

"liat aja dehh tempatnya"

"kamu mau ngapa-ngapain aku yahh" kata Yn curiga

"ngga lahh kan udah punya pacar"

"sama aja! Take me to my home now!"

"okay aku telpon mama mu sekarang untuk tau kok kita belum pulang"

Yn POV

aduhh Austin pake nelepon mom lagi.. mampus gue! dia udah berhentiin mobilnya di pinggir jalan lagi

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"halo tante" kata Austin nelepon ke mom

gue ngga ngedenger banyak soal apa yang Austin bilang ke mom-_-.. mau pulangg!

"Yn"

"ya?"

"Mom kamu udah bolehin.."

"oh, iya udah dehh.. yang penting mereka udah tau"

Austin pun kembali ngendarain mobilnya lagi.

selama di perjalanan gue sama Austin cuma diem - dieman aja

.

.

.

.

"Austin"

"ya, Yn?"

"kita mau kemana sih sebenernya?"

"ke hotel deket disnayland"

"aaaaaaa! aku mau pulang"

"astaga Yn, jangan curiga dong sama aku.. kita ngga sekamar aku pesen 2 kamar" kata Austin sambil noel pipi gue

"terus kita nginep disitu buat apa?"

"aku mau refreshing, aku udah bosen sama lingkungan aku"

"aku pingin kenal deket sama kamu" lanjut Austin sambil megang tangan gue

"kamu kan udah punya pacar"

"aku mau mutusin dia"

"lahh kenapa?"

"rasa aku ke dia udah ngga ada"

"kok gitu?"

"dia nyebelin.. suka semena - mena"

"ohh gitu"

setengah jam kemudian gue sama Austin pun nyampe ke hotel tersebut


	3. Chapter 3

Austin berhentiin mobilnya depan lobby supaya di parkir sama supir valley di hotel itu.. gue dan Austin turun dari mobil untuk reservasi kamar

"Yn, kamu tunggu dulu yahh disini.. aku mau ambil kunci kamar"

"oh baiklah"

.

.

Austin pun ngajak gue ke kamar yang udah Austin pesen tepat di lantai sangat atas

.

.

"Yn ini kamar kita" kata Austin sambil ngebuka pintu kamar hotel itu

"lahh tin kan kita ngga sekamar, wahh jangan - jangan kamu mau ngapa - ngapain aku lagi"

"ya ngga lah Yn.. aku tuh mesennya yang satu ruangan 2 kamar"

"ohh gitu yaudah deh.. yang penting kamu ngga ngapa - ngapain aku"

.

.

"mmm Austin" lanjut gue lagi

"apa?"

"aku tidur duluan yahh"

"oh yaudah"

"Good Night Yn"

"Good Night too Austin"

Austin POV

drrt drrt drrt

hape gue bunyi dan yang nelepon adalah Robert

"hallo"

"yaa Robert?"

"lu lagi dimana sih?" tanya si Robert yang nadanya kedengeran panik

"yaah di apartment lahh"

"boong lu"

"iyaa gue boong, gue lagi di suatu tempat"

"sama siapa tin?"

"kepo banget sihh lu"

"ehh gue serius.. si Taylor panik nyariin lu semaleman ke segala tempat"

"ihh tuh anak ngapain deh nyariin gue segala.. emang gue anaknya apa, mom aja ngebolehin gue-_-"

"keterlaluan lu tin, Taylor itu pacar lu bukan orang lain"

"iyaiya gue tau"

"gue kasian gila sama Tay-_- dia semaleman nyariin lu, panik"

"iya iya gue tau"

"ihh lu mah ya tin jawabannya 'iya iya gue tau' mulu"

"jujur yahh Rob, gue udah ngga nganggep Taylor spesial lagi di hidup gue"

"karena Yn?"

"bukann! sebelum Yn ada gue emang udah ngga suka lagi sama taylor"

"gue tau tin lu jujur"

"makasih yahh Robert udah mau mercayain gue :)"

"iya sama - sama .. Terus rencana lu sekarang apa?"

"besok gue mau mutusin dia"

"gimana caranya? emang sekarang lu dimana?"

"di hotel deket disnayland"

"sama siapa?"

"Yn"

"keterlaluan lu tin"

"astaga gue ngga ngapa - ngapain Yn, Yn aja udah dua kali ketakutan"

"tin katanya lu mau mutusin Tay kan?"

"iya"

"gue punya rencana"

"apa?"

Yn POV

"gue sama Tay bakal ke hotel tempat lu nginep sama Yn dan abis itu..."

sepertinya Austin lagi nelepon seseorang dehh..

"Austin"

"yaa Yn?"

"kamu nelepon siapa?"

"oh ini mom nelepon"

"ohh gitu"

*keesokan harinya*

gue ke bangun karena ada suara guling yang jatuh.. sedangkan Austin masih tidur pulas karena semalem kayaknya dia teleponan antara sama momnya atau sama Tay

gue berdiri di depan jendela untuk ngeliat pemandangan di luar jendela dan pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan pantai..

dan suddenly, Austin kayak meluk pinggang gue dari belakang dan ternyata itu benar

"tin! lu ngapain gue?"

"ngga"

"lepasin sekarang! gue mau pulang" kata gue sambil merogoh kantung celana gue dan ternyata ngga ada hape gue disana .

gue baru inget ternyata hape gue ada di mobil Austin ._.

"maaf Yn"

"tapi jangan di ulang lagi yahh"

"iya"

.

.

.

"suara apaan tuhh kok rusuh yahh"

"jangan jangan..."

"apa tin?"

terdengar suara itu seperti suara cewek yang lagi marah - marah dan berkata 'mana kamar pacar gue Austin'

"Yn, kamu mesti ngumpet sekarang! dimana aja biar ngga ketauan"

"iya tin"

.

Austin POV

"Taylor! kenapa?"

"Austin kamu kok gitu sih?! aku nyari - nyari kamu semaleman kamu jawabannya 'Taylor! kenapa?' ''

"iya iya aku minta maaf"

"iya aku maafin, aku boleh ngga masuk?"

"jangan Tay lagi berantakan"

"gapapa"

"ohiya Tay, ntar aku mau ngajak kamu jalan ke Disnayland.. kamu jangan telat yahh"

"sipsip Austin sayang!kiss dulu dong"

"ngga ah ngga enak di liatin orang banyak"

"baiklah.. aku duluan yah tin, see ya"

.

.

"Yn udah aman!"

"ohiya.. aku mau mandi aku pake baju apa yah?"

"ntar dulu aku mampir dulu yahh ke sebuah toko di deket sini"

"oh baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

duhh milih baju apa yahh buat Yn? yang jelas gue mau milihin dia baju yang simple..

aaaa ini dia, t-shirt ombre warna pink - hitam dan hotpans warna hitam

.

.

Yn POV

duhh Austin mana ye? lama amat nih Austin-_- mau mandi nihh gue! lagian gue juga belum sempet nge-skype della

.

15 menit kemudian..

"tok..tok..tok" ada yang ngetuk pintu nihh, dan ternyata itu Austin

"nih Yn bajunya"

"makasih Austin!"

"sama - sama Yn cantik" kata Aaustin sambil nowel pipi gue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*sore harinya sekitar jam 3*

"Yn aku mau pergi sebentar yahh.. aku mau pergi sama Tay, kamu ngga apa - apa kan?"

"iya ga apa - apa kok"

.

.

.

.

.

Austin POV

duh Taylor mana sih.. udah nunggu lama nihh. mending gue nelepon dia dehh

"halo Tay"

"tin aku udah nuggu di depan toko merchandise yahh"

"oh sip sip see ya Tay"

.

.

.

.

mana lagi si Tay kok ngga muncul -muncul sihh.. kan gue udah di depan toko merchandise

.

"HAI AUSTIIIIIN!"

"ehh Tay"

"yuk jalan - jalan"

"ayukk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gue dan Tay bermain dari jam setengah 4 sampe jam 7..

"Tay, aku laper nih makan yuk"

"yukk, gimana kalo di subway?"

"sipsip"

.

.

.

.

.

di subway

makanan udah dateng dan gue sama Tay lagu makan.. dan ini saatnya

"Tay"

"yaa?"

"kamu ngerasa udah ngga cocok ngga sama aku?"

"hmm sedikit"

"tapi kenapa aku ngerasa kita udah ngga cocok banget yahh?"

"cuma feeling aja kali" kata Tay sambil ngelanjutin makan

"aku mau jujur sama kamu"

"yaa?"

"aku udah ngga cinta lagi sama kamu?"

"boong kamu tin.. aku kan besok ultah pasti kamu mau kasih ... eh jangan aku omongin deh aku kasian ama kamu"

"aku serius"

"aku mau kita putus" lanjut gue lagi

"apa? tapi aku ngga mau putus dari kamu"

"tapi aku mau"

Taylor pun lari ke toilet sambil nyeka air mata

gue ngga pernah ngerasa selega ini abis putus ama cewek, sekarang i am FREE!

gue pun nelepon Robert untuk jemput Tay..


	4. Chapter 4

Still Austin POV

gue pun ninggalin Taylor sendirian di restaurant karena dia lagi nangis di toilet

gue pun pergi ke parkiran dan mengendarai mobil sekencang mungkin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yn POV

duh Austin mana sih?

kok lama yah?

emang dia kemana aja sih sama Taylor?

ahh bodo amat lah kan mereka pacaran..

ngapain juga gue gubris

.

.

ngga beberapa lama bell kemar bunyi...

gue pun bukain pintu dan ternyata itu Austin

"yes! gue FREE dari cewe! byebye Taylor Rafford!"

ih gila nih yahh Austin pulang-pulang yas yes yas yes..

"Austin kamu kenapa?"

"i'm just BROKE UP!"

"apa?! kamu putus sama Taylor?!"

"iya dong! sekarang gue bebas mau deketin cewe mana ajaa!"

"terus tadi kamu pulang ngga nganterin Taylor?"

"ihh ngapain?sorry yahh dia bukan siapa - siapa aku sekarang"

"ihh ngga gitu juga kali tin.. kamu harus bertanggung jawab nganterin dia pulang, kan kamu yang ngejak dia jalan"

"..."

sepertinya Austin speechless ckckckck

.

Austin POV

yahh gue speechless.. mau jawab apa coba gue.

Suddenly bell kamar bunyi

gue pun ngebukain pintu kamar dan ternyata itu...

Taylor

.

"Austin kamu tega yahh sama aku, ninggalin aku sendirian di restaurant"

"ihh apaan sih lu Tay?! gue kan udah ptus sama lu terus lu apaan lagi disini?"

"gue kan mantan lu yang paling cantik boleh dong gue masuk"

ihh apaan sih Taylor.. nyelonong gitu aja

mampus malah ada si Yn lagi

.

"ehh lu yahh cewe gatel! ngapain lu deketin pacar gue?"

"apaan sih maksud lu?"

"pura - pura ngga tau lagi! tuh buktinya Austin baru mutusin gue"

"mana gue tau.. orang gue baru kenal sama Austin, masa dia ngedeketin gue gitu aja sihh?!"

"buktinya dia nginep di kamar hotel yang sama bareng lu! jangan - jangan lu udah ngga virgin lagi, udah di apa-apain Austin!"

"apaan sihh lu Taylor! ngomong jangan semberangan dong!"

"pasti kalian ada apa-apanya, masa Austin mutusin gue gitu aja sihh"

"karena gue udah ngga sayang sama lu! dari sebelum Yn dateng! dan masalah kita berdua ngga ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yn"

"pokoknya gue ngga percaya sama semua bullshitnya kalian! gue mau lu Yn di test di dokter"

"harus!"

lanjut Taylor dengan ngga nyantai

aduhh, malu deh gue... masa Taylor maksa test sihh?!

gue kan cowok gentle masa Yn gue hamilin sihh?

.

Yn POV

mantannya Austin sialan banget sihh, masa cuma gara - gara tidur sekamar mesti test kayak gitu segala sihh

beberapa detik pun Taylor keluar sambil ngebanting pintu

"aduh tin mantan pacar lu suruh pake otak dong! ntar kalo tiba - tiba dia ngadu ke mom lu gimana?"

"elah Yn santai aja kek! mom pasti percaya sama kita sebelum kita di -"

"ataga tin gue takut"

gue reflex meluk austin karena takut dan nyaris mau nangis... tapi austin malah meluk gue balik dan pelukannya bikin gue tenang

"Austin.."

"Uhm.."

"besok aku mau pulang"

"yaudah dehh kalo itu mau kamu"

.

.

.

.

*keesokan harinya*

"AUSTIN! BANGUN UDAH PAGI!"

"santai aja kali kan kita lama disini"

"anda ini yahh tin... kan gue udah bilang semalem kalo gue mau pulang"

"ohiya princess aku lupa, heheh"

"hmm.."

"Yn.."

"yaa?"

"aku boleh manggil kamu pricess ngga?"

"terserah kamu dehh"

"yeey"

Austin pun nyubit pipi gue dan cubitan itu sakit-_-

"aku mandi dulu yahh... ohiya princess kamu udah mandi?"

"yaudah lahh tin"

"yahh"

dengan nada kecewa

"lahh kok yahhh sih?"

"kan kita bisa mandi-"

"stop dehh tin.. pervert banget dehh"

"ye orang aku bilang mau mandi air hanget"

"ohh"

gue nge-blush karena salah sangka

"ciee ada yang ngeblush hahahah"

"udahh mandi sana"

kata gue sambil ngedorong Austin. dan ternyata lantai saat itu lagi licin cuyy

gue kepeleset dan saat itu gue refleks narik bajunya Austin jadi Austin ikut jatuh tepatnya d iatas gue.. jarak muka gue dan Austin cuma 3 cm

wajah Austin makin mendekat kewajah gue. dan ya! kita CIUMAN my first kiss cuy

5 menit kemudian..

"mmh.. Yn maaf yahh'

kata Austin sambil narik hidung gue

.

.

.

.

beberapa menit kemudian Austin keluar dari kamar mandi

"Austin kita jalan-jalan yukk"

"ayukk tapi aku sarapan dulu yahh"

"yaudah dehh yuk"

gue sama Austin sarapan dulu baru jalan-jalan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pas jalan..

"kakak pacaran yahh"

kata anak kecil yang memeliki mata hazel dan blonde hair.. yang ngagetin gue sama Austin

"ihh Yummi kamu ngga boleh gangguin orang"

kata ibu-ibu itu yang kayaknya Momnya anak itu

"tante?"

"Austin"

"ehh Austin, sorry yahh anak tante gangguin kamu pacaran"

"ohiya ini siapa?"

lanjut ibu itu lagi

"oh ini temen aku tante"

"nama kamu siapa?"

tanya ibu itu ke gue

"ihh kamu cantik yah.. cocok sama Austin"

"heheh makasih tante"

"ohiya, Yn Austin tante pergi dulu yahh"

"bye tante"

tante itu pun pergi dengan anaknya yang namanya Yummi itu

.

"Austin, tante itu siapa?"

"otu temen deketnya mom"

"oh gitu sipsip"

kata Austin sambil ngerangkul gue erat

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt Hape gue bunyi ada telepon dari mom

"Iyaa mom?"

"Yaa ampun yn kamu dimana?"

"Aku lagi sama Austin jalan - jalan"

"Oh gituh take care yahh Yn"

"Iyaa mom love you"

"Love you too yn mwahh"

"Yn, itu siapa?" Kata Austin nyeletuk

"Oh mom telepon"

"Sipsip"

Kita disini lama banget sambil nungguin sunset Sampai sore banget gue dan austin pun..

"Austin.."

"Uhm?"

"Pulang yukk"

"Yukk" Austin ngerangkul gue erat lagi Kita pulang ke Miami tepatnya ke apartment masing-masing

Selama ðĩ perjalanan pulang gue dan Austin cuma diem-diem aja.. Tapi tiba-tiba Austin memecah ke heningan karena tiba-tiba dia megang tangan kanan gue dan mengendarai mobil dengan kencang sekali

"Austin jangan ngebut dong serem tau"

"Princess tenang aja yaah"

"Austin ini juga apa sihh pegang-pegang segala"

"Kan katanya kamu takut.. Yaa ɑ̣̇ќǚ lindungin kamu lahh" dia malah megang semakin erat dan makin ngebut

"Austin kalo ngga di lepas dan kalo ngga mau berhenti ngabut - ngebut ɑ̣̇ќǚ cium nihh"

"Ihh Princess nantang. Nihh kalo berani" kata Austin sambil nunjukin pipinya dan malah tambah kenceng

"Aku beneran yaa tin"

"Iyaa ini" Gue dengan rasa terpaksa nyium pipi austin karena gue takut sama something yang kenceng-kenceng

"Nahh gitu dong Princes :))"

"Sekarang pelanin mobilnya" dia bener2 melanin

"Dan sekarang lepasin tangan ku"

"Ngga"

"Austin mahh php"

"Bodo" Austin rese banget sihh orang gue udah cium dia malah dia ngga mau lepasih php mulu ihh Terserahh dehh..

Arrived Apartment Gue dan Austin turun bareng-bareng

"Udahh yahh tin lepas"

"Iyaiya udah ɑ̣̇ќǚ lepas tuhh"

"Gitu dong tin"

"Princess.."

"Yaa?"

"Thanks for Today and yesterday yahh"

"Iyaa tin sama2" But, Austin nahan tangan gue dan dia pun nyium pipi gue dengan lembut Gue cuma ngeblush dan langsung ninggalin dia

Knock.. Knock.. Knock

"Yn! Kamu udah pulang?"

"Iya Mom"

"Gimana jalan2nya sama Austin?"

"Seruu kok dia Asik orangnya"

"Oh gitu.."

"Mom, dad mana?"

"Dia kerja katanya keluar kota 2 minggu"

"Oh gituu.. Yaudah yahh Yn ke kamar dulu mau nge-skype sama temen2 di indo"

"Tunggu Yn mom mau cerita"

"Apa?"

"Mom udahh punya temen disini"

"Siapa? Terus gimana?"

"Mom kan males tuhh nyuci terus mom pergi ke tempat Laundry disini terus mom ketemu ibu2 gituu namanya Michele Mahone terus kita ngobrol2 dehh, katanya sihh dia punya Anak namanya Austin beda 1 tahun sama kamu"

"Ahh itu mah udah tau itu momnya si Austin"

"Ohh gitu"

"Udaah ahh ɑ̣̇ќǚ mau ke kamar capee" Kangen sahabat2 ðĩ Indo Щ(º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀щ) Skype sama mereka ahh.. Tapi yang OL cuma della Yaudah lahh ngga papa

"Della!"

"Weeeh Yn gue kangen ama lu"

"Gue juga dell"

"Apa kabar lu Yn?"

"Baikk, lu?"

"Baik juga"

"Ehh lu udahh punya temen ngga disana?" Lanjut della lagi

"Punya"

"Siapa aja?"

"Kepoo dehh"

"Ahh Yn mahh gitu"

"Temen gue itu Austin Mahone sm Zach doang"

"Oh Austin Mahone itu kayaknya gue pernah denger dehh"

"Emang itu siapa dell?"

"Ituu loh YouTubers yang suka nge-coverin lagu tapi denger-denger sekarang udah terkenal gitu"

"Oh gitu.. Kok gue ngga pernah denger ya?"

"Kudett si lu Yn"

"Gue kan emang lagi jarang nonton MV dan nge-stalk artis"

"Ohiya dell dah dulu yaa, gue mau tidur"

"Ohh bye Yn Good Night"

"Bye"

*keesokan harinya*

"YN! Bangun!"

"Bentar lagi mom, masih ngantuk"

"Ayo dong bangun ada temen mu tuhh"

"Siapa?"

"Austin"

"Masa? Orang dia ngga tau tempat kita dimana"

"Kann tau dari "

"Oh gitu ya sudahh lah eyke mandi dulu"

"Ihh anak mom ngondek"

Gue selesai mandi Dan langsung keruang tengah ternyata disama udah ada Mom sm Austin yang lagi ngobrol-ngobrol Gue kagetin ahh biar greget gitu gangguin Austinnya wk 1.. 2.. 3.. BAAAAA!

"Aaaaaa" Austin teriak dengan nadanya yg khas

"Hahahahhah"

"Prin...eh.. Yn kok kamu gitu sihh ngagetin"

"Bodo "

"Yn, kamu tuhh yahh jailnya masih di bawa2 kesini" Kata Mom sobet jbjb

"Ini lagi mom jbjb bae.. Bodo lahh"

"Kamu tuhh yahh, udah yah mom mau pergi dulu sm . Kalo yn mau pergi sama Austin kunci rumah yahh yn"

"Bye mom"

"Bye tante.."

"Bye yn Austin" Mom pun keluar dari tempat ini

"Yn"

"Yaa?"

"Ke apartment ku yukk"

"Ayokk"

OTW apartment Austin

*arrived*

"Tin ini apartment mu?"

"Iyaa"

"Lahh kok ada Robert sm Zach sihh" Kata gue sambil nunjuk ke arah sofa yg ada Robert dan Zach yg lagi tidur cantik.. Wkwk

"Mereka nginep, Princess" Austin manggil gue Princess?! What?!

"Ciee ngeblush"

"Apaan sihh austin" Kata gue ngenutupin pipi gue pake rambut

"Woy! Robert Zach wake up!"

"Ihh Austin masih pagi tau" Ihh apaan dehh Zach bilang masih pagi

"Ehh ada yn, hallo Princessnya Austin" Ihh apaan dehh Robert :s

"Ihh apaan sih robert" Kata Austin pake tatapan sinis

"Alaahh Austin bilang aja kali... Lu kan ganteng masa sihh ada yg nolak anda"

"Paan sehh Zach juga"

"Austin ɑ̣̇ќǚ pulang aja yaa"

"lihh jangan Yn" Austin langsung megang tangan gue dengan erat

"Uuuu gue pergi dulu yee ke kamar. Bye everybodehhh" Kata si robert alay

"Yoo gue juga yahh ngantux nihh" Lanjut zach ikutan

"Kita ngapain disini tin?

" "Nemenin ɑ̣̇ќǚ belajar"

"Yaahh inikan summer masa belajar"

"Iyee nilai ku jelek babe, makanya mesti belajar dengan giat"

"Apasihh pake babe babe pan segala"

"Iyaiya princess aja yaah"

"..."

Austin POV

Yn kok speechless sihh Bukannya dia biasanya biasa aja?

Apa jangan - jangan dia itu ngeblush lagi Wkwkwkwk Princessnya gue lucu juga yahh

"Austin, kalo kamu diemin ɑ̣̇ќǚ terus ɑ̣̇ќǚ pulang nihh"

"Ihh jangan princess temenin ɑ̣̇ќǚ"

"Iyaiya yuk ngerjain pr sono"

"Temenin yahh ayuk kekamar ku"

"Kan ada Zach sm Robert"

"Mereka di kamar guess room"

"Oh gitu"

*At Austin's Room*

Gue ngeliat kamar Austin yang luas, sangat amat rapi dan koleksi sepatunya banyak.. Gue duduk di tempat tidurnya Austin dan Austin juga duduk di sebelah gue

"Yn kok kamu diem aja ngga muji kamar rapih gitu?"

"Kamu mau ðĩ puji?"

"Iya dong"

"Wahh kamar kamu rapih yahh"

"Makasih Princess cantik "

Apa Austin nge-wink? Nge-wink sambil nowel dagu gue Nge-blush cuyy gue XD Setelah itu Austin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan ke rak bukunya yg super duper rapih dan keliatan ngga pernah di sentuh

"Yn kamu mau nunggu ðĩ luar atau mau disini aja sama ɑ̣̇ќǚ?"

"Kamu ngusir ɑ̣̇ќǚ?"

"Ngga kok princess, kamu sama ɑ̣̇ќǚ aja yahh"

"Iya Austin Mahone"

Gue pun nungu austin belajar sampe lama banget sekitar 2 jam

"Austin, udah ngga sih ngerjain PR nya ?"

"Bentar lagi selesai"

"Tapi ɑ̣̇ќǚ udah ngantuk mau tidur"

"Yaudah tidur aja ðĩ kasurku ntar ɑ̣̇ќǚ bangunin kl udh selesai"

"Iyaa udah"

Austin POV

Yn kalo tidur cantik yahh Mendingan gue bangunin sekarang daripada meleleh sekarang

"Princess YN bangun dongg"

"Iya ɑ̣̇ќǚ bangun"

"Apa orang kamu masih tidur"

"Hmm"

Yahh yn malah masih molor Gue keluar kamar aja dehh ngambil soda ehh mom?!

"Lahh mom?!"

"Ohiya Austin, kamu ajak jalan Yn mom nya nyariin tuh?"

"Orng yn di kamar ku lagi ketiduran, emng kenapa"

"Oh gitu yaudah dehh mom telepon momnya Yn ijin si yn nginep, kasian abis kalo di bangunin"

*Keesokan harinya*

Yn POV

Lohh kok gue ada disini? Gue ngapain disini? Ohiya gue kan kemaren ketiduran nungguin Austin Haaah?!

Gue tidur sm austin dong semalem jangan jangan? Ngga-ngga yn positive thinking

"Morning Princess"

"Good Morning too Prince"

"Kamu mau sarapan?"

"Ngga laper nihh... Aku mau pulang aja"

"Sipsip ɑ̣̇ќǚ anter yahh"

*Arrived home*

"Mom!"

"Ehh Yn"

"Makasih yahh Austin"

"Sama2 Yn "

Austin pun pergi dan gue masuk dengan mom .

"Yn kamu ngga ðĩ apa2un kan sama Austin?"

"Yaa engga lahh... Kan ada tante michele"

"Oh sipsip lagian kan kalo kamu sama Austin jodoh, mom sm tante michele bakal seneng banget" Apaan sihh nih kok mom ngomongnya kayak gini

"Yn..."

"Iyaa mom?"

"Ntar malem dandan yg cantik yahh kita mau pergi"

"Lahh kemana?" "Liat aja nanti mom jamin kamu pasti suka"

Pas malem Gue pun sm mom pergi ke tempat itu dan ternyata itu restaurant Gue sm mom nunggu sekitar 15 menit dan kemudian ada cowo yg keliatan gue kenal

"ZAYN?!"


End file.
